Alice in Wonderland (1999 film)
This is about the '''1999 television film'. For the other versions of the same story, see Alice in Wonderland (disambiguation).'' Alice in Wonderland is a 1999 television film adaptation of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Cast Singing roles *Tina Majorino - Alice *Martin Short - The Mad Hatter *Gene Wilder - The Mock Turtle *Ken Dodd - Mr. Mouse *Elizabeth Briggs - The Duchess *Donald Sinden - The Gryphon *Francis Wright - The March Hare *David Alan Barclay - The Dormouse Non-singing roles *Miranda Richardson - The Queen of Hearts *Simon Russell Beale - The King of Hearts *Christopher Lloyd - The White Knight *Whoopi Goldberg - The Cheshire Cat *Ben Kingsley - Major Caterpillar *George Wendt - Tweedledee *Robbie Coltrane - Tweedledum Plot The film follows the storyline of the book closely, save for adding some scenes from Through the Looking-Glass. It also changes the opening real world scene from Alice and her sister sitting at a riverbank to Alice in her bedroom, reluctantly practicing the song "Cherry Ripe", which she is expected to perform at a garden party. Thanks to stage fright, and constant nagging from her confident governess, Alice runs out of the house and hides herself in the woods nearby until the party has ended. However, an apple floats down from the tree and seems to hover in Alice's face. She is suddenly distracted by a human-sized White Rabbit rushing by. Curious, Alice follows the White Rabbit, falling down his rabbit hole and ending up in Wonderland. Alice travels throughout Wonderland, meeting a large number of bizarre people and challenges. Alice first has problems keeping her size the same while attempting to go through a small door leading to a beautiful garden, eventually she grows massively tall and floods the room she is in with her tears before shrinking to the size of a mouse. She then meets Mr. Mouse and his avian friends who participate in a Caucus Race, where everyone wins. Alice encounters the White Rabbit again who directs her to his house. There, Alice comes across a bottle of liquid that makes her enormous and trapped in the house. The White Rabbit and his gardeners Pat and Bill attempt to remove Alice by going down the chimney, but Alice shrinks again. Wandering in a forest, she encounters Major Caterpillar who advices her to not be afraid before transforming into a butterfly. Alice grows back to normal size by eating part of a mushroom. She ventures to a nearby manorhouse where she meets the musical Duchess, her baby, her pepper-obsessed plate-throwing cook, and the Cheshire Cat. The baby is left in Alice's care but it turns into a pig and is released. The Cheshire Cat advices Alice to visit the Mad Hatter and his friends the March Hare and the Dormouse. Meeting the trio at a tea party, Alice is given rather odd advice on how to avoid stagefright, the Mad Hatter leaping onto the table to do his performance he previously did at a concert of the Queen of Hearts. Alice eventually leaves when the Mad Hatter and March Hare begin smashing cups and plates. They also try stuffing the Dormouse into a teapot. She comes across the small door and using her intelligence, succeeds in getting through it into the garden which is actually the labyrinth maze belonging to the Queen. The Queen of Hearts invites her to a bizarre game of croquet, but her love for decapitating people annoys Alice. The Cheshire Cat's head appears in the sky and is ordered to be executed, but reasoning from Alice stops the Queen. The Duchess arrives to answer the King's question of who the Cat's owner is, but the Cat has vanished. Alice leaves the croquet game, meeting the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle. The two sing with Alice, teaching her the Lobster Quadrille and encouraging her. Alice then wanders into a darker area of Wonderland, meeting a White Knight who encourages her to be brave and also shows her his newest invention. Alice meets some talking flowers: a Tiger-Lily who is the most sensible out of all of them, some Roses which are not too bothered about Alice being lost, and some Daisies who are rascals. Having the flowers helping her, Alice walks off. Alice then meets Tweedledum and Tweedledee who have some antics with her before getting into a fight over a dropped rattle. Alice is then taken to the royal court where the Knave of Hearts is put on trial for apparently stealing the Queen's jam tarts. The Mad Hatter and his companions appear as witnesses but he is accused of stealing someone else's hat and is recognized by the Queen for singing at her concert, prompting him to sing his Twinkle Song. Alice is then called to the stand but she uses some mushroom pieces to grow to great heights. She sees the jam tarts have been untouched and the trial is pointless. She openly criticizes the Queen, the King and Wonderland. The White Rabbit, who is present at the court, reveals he deliberately lured Alice into Wonderland to conquer her fears. He does so by first asking her if she is self-confident. Upon Alice answering yes, he simply states, "then you don't need us anymore." He then sends her back home using the same hovering apple that brought her there in the first place. Awakening back home, Alice courageously sings in front of her parents and their guests, but instead of singing Cherry Ripe, she sings the Lobster Quadrille which she finds much more interesting. The audience enjoy her performance and applaud. Alice spots the Cheshire Cat in the audience who smiles at her in a term of congratulations. Musical numbers *"Cherry Ripe" - Alice *"What Am I Going To Talk About?" - Mr. Mouse *"Speak Roughly To Your Boy" - The Duchess *"The Blossom Tree" - Alice *'Auntie's Wooden Leg" - The Hatter, The March Hare and The Dormouse *"Twinkle Twinkle Little Gnat" - The Hatter *"Will You Won't Join The Dance" - The Mock Turtle *"Beautiful Soup" - The Mock Turtle, The Gryphon and Alice *"Twinkle Twinkle Little Gnat" (reprise) - The Hatter *"Will You Won't You Join The Dance" (reprise) - Alice Category:Films